Family Friendly
by Leeyapark
Summary: (Shortfict)Kisah keluarga cemara. Chanyeol sayang Baekhyun, Baekhyun sayang anak-anak. CHANBAEKHUN YAOI! BOYXBOY! MPREG!
1. Ketahuan

**Bjleeya's Present**

 **Byun Baekhyun (30 th)**

 **Park Chanyeol (35 th)**

 **Oh Sehun (13 th)**

 **Mpreg ! BoyxBoy ! YAOI !**

"Mom!!!!"

Teriakan menggema didalam rumah bergaya eropa milik keluarga kecil Park selaku direktur Bank Swasta PCB.

"Iyaaa sebentar sayang~" balas teriakan lembut dari arah kamar mandi dekat dapur.

Sedang sosok yang tadi teriak memanggil ibunya mulai kesal dan melemparkan remot tv yang berada disofa yang ia duduki. Mendengar suara benda jatuh baekhyun berlari terbirit dari kamar mandi ke ruang tamu tak lupa mebawa handuk kecil.

"Heyyy sehunnie ada apa???" Sehun menatap baekhyun kesal melihat baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah mengintimidasi apalagi penampilan baekhyun saat ini sangat kacau hanya memakai kemeja besar bergaris biru yang terlihat seperti daster tanpa memakai bawahan belum lagi bahu putihnya yang terpampang jelas ditambah balita digendongan baekhyun yang berusia 1,5 tahun yang menatapnya polos dengan air liur yang menetes didagunya, terlihat sekali baekhyun baru selesai memandikan adiknya.

"Hyak..h-h-yunyi yakk~" sapaan hangat dari adiknya membuat baekhyun tersenyum gemas, sedang yang disapa memutar bola mata malas.

"Aaaaaa jackie rindu hyung~~~" baekhyun menciumi anaknya gemas.

"Yak!! Mom!" Sehun kembali memanggil baekhyun dengan nada emosi.

"Cik! Ada apa??? Kenapa kau marah-marah tidak jelas seperti itu!" Baekhyun yang kesal melihat muka menyebalkan putra sulungnya.

"Dimana laptopku? Dikamarku tidak ada!"

Baekhyun menatap sehun kikuk, ia menghampiri putra sulungnya tersenyum paksa.

"Mianhae sehunnie~ jackie menumpahkan kopi daddy diatas laptopmu dan laptopmu mati sepertinya daddymu membuangnya ah minta belikan yang baru saja sana, lagi pula salah kau sendiri kenapa menaruh laptopmu diruang tamu!" jawab baekhyun sambil mengeringkan rambut jackson yang sedang memainkan kerah baju ibunya.

"Sial!" Ya sehun lupa kalau semalam dia mengerjakan tugas diruang tamu dan lupa menaruh laptopnya ke kamar. Ia pergi ke kamar meninggalkan baekhyun dan jackson yang menatapnya polos.

 **e)(o**

"Ah setidaknya aku masih menyimpannya di flashdisk" sehun menyeringai mencari letak flashdisk yang seingatnya semalam tidak ia tinggalkan di ruang tamu.

Mencari-cari flashdisknya sudah 15 menit namun belum ada tanda-tanda benda berbentuk kotak kecil itu.

Sehun rasanya mau nangis aja dia gak boleh kehilangan semua file-filenya apalagi file yang isinya sampai ngabisin setengah kapasitas flashdisknya dia dapetin file itu pake duit sisa jajannya beli dari teman sebangkunya kai.

"MOOOOMMMMM!!!!" Lagi sehun manggil baekhyun kali ini pake air mata sambil keluar kamar, nyamperin baekhyun yang lagi ngelus perut buncitnya sambil nontonin gosip siang di tv.

"Hey ada apa lagi??? Kenapa nangis sayang?? Nanti mommy yang bilang daddy buat beli laptop baru oke? Kamu mau yang apa? Asus Rog Atau macbook? Biar nanti mommy yang minta ke daddy oke?" Sehun gelengin kepala sambil modus ngendus-ngendus di dada sama leher baekhyun emang kebiasaan sehun yang masih manja ke baekhyun.

Sehun tuh suka sama wangi mommynya dia bahkan pernah bilang ke temen sekelasnya kalo orang paling sexy itu baekhyun momnya.

"Flashdisk hiks sehun juga hilang mom!!!!"

"Yaudah nanti beli sekalian flashdisknya"

Sehun geleng-geleng sambil nyiumin perut buncit baekhyun.

"Enggak bisa mom hiks banyak file penting disana!!!!" Baekhyun mah ngelusin kepala sehun aja biar tenang.

"Flashdisk kamu warna hitam merah bukan?" Tanya baekhyun takut-takut.

Sehun ngangguk kenceng banget ngelap ingus cepet.

"Iya iya mom iyaaa mommy ada liat???????" Baekhyun panik.

"Err sehunnie mommy gak tau itu bener atau salah tapi semalam jackie bawa kotak kecil gituh warna merah hitam dia buang ke kloset mommy kira itu bungkus permen mommy siram deh mianhae~" sehun langsung pasang muka datar abis itu bangun lewatin jackson yang pengen digendong dia terus nutup pintu kamarnya kenceng.

Baekhyun sama jackson natap kamar sehun pake tampang gak berdosanya.

 **e)(o**

"Daddy pulang~" chanyeol hari ini pulang lebih awal biasanya dia pulang diatas jam 5 sore sekarang jam 3 dia udah pulang.

"Diii dadadiiii~" jackson yang lagi gambar abstrak pake spidol di ubin langsung jalan lucu ke arah chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung nangkep jagoan kecilnya abis itu nyiumin muka jackson gemas.

"Ututut deadpoolnya daddy" iya jackson lagi pake baju gambar deadpool.

"Hiyakk ddadi yakkk!"

"Oh udah pulang?" Pria mungil yang lagi mengandung anaknya itu tersenyum manis sambil ngambil tas kerja suaminya. Chanyeol senyum ngangguk abis itu narik pinggang baekhyun buat minta ciuman selamat datangnya seperti biasa kiss lil bit french.

Cpk~

"Hmph..udah~" baekhyun ngedorong bahu chanyeol abis itu liat jackson yang gerak-gerak kesenengan liat orang tuanya ciuman.

"Baeboo sehatkan?" Baekhyun cuman ngangguk lemes, capek dia hari ini mandiin jackson berkali-kali anaknya terlalu aktif pegang makanan selalu tumpah, belum lagi baeboo berulah morning sicknya masih lanjut walaupun usia kandungannya udah masuk 6 bulan ditambah lagi sehun yang ngambek laptop sama flashdisknya rusak.

"Yaudah kamu tidur aja sayang biar jackie aku yang jagain" chanyeol gak tega melihat suami mungilnya lelah gituh ngurusin rumah dan anak-anaknya.

"Jackie belum bobo aku bobo aja sama jackie, kamu istirahat sebentar abis itu kamu ke mall ya ajak sehun dia ngambek laptopnya kamu buang, beliin apapun yang dia mau oke?, oh chanyeollo aku lupa semalam hujan atap kamar mandi sehunnie bocor sepertinya kaca atapnya ada yang pecah kamu perbaiki itu dulu baru kamu ajak dia ke mall" abis itu baekhyun sama jackie masuk ke kamar mereka. Padahal chanyeol lagi pengen.hm

 **e)(o**

Sehun lagi iseng banget dia, laptopnya gak ada biasanya di jam-jama ini dia lagi nonton sepuasnya sambil ngabisin tisu diranjang. Iya nonton apalagi coba mana mau sehun nonton drama picisan. Sehun baru kena pubertas lagi kecanduan nonton video porno makanya sering berdiri penisnya lihat mommynya kalo lagi nyusuin jackson apalagi baekhyun suka pakai baju sembarang dirumah pas hamil. Prinsip sehun kalo nonton porno mending dilayar yang lebar makanya dia gak gunain ponselnya buat nonton 'itu' tapi keadaan darurat seperti inisih bisa aja.

"Oke call! Kai kirim lewat email uangnya besok aku kasih" sehun mengakhiri panggilan telponnya.

Sebenernya sehun bisa aja download video-video laknat itu mengingat wifi yang chanyeol pasang dikamarnya itu kencang sekali. Tapi karna sehun termasuk anak yang pemalas jadi tidak mau repot, selagi ia ada uang maka lebih baik membeli.

Ting

Sehun menyeringai mendapat notif email dari kawannya kai dengan beberapa video yang bisa dikatakan banyak dengan durasi yang panjang.

1 jam terlewati dengan 3 video yang selesai ditonton dan baru satu kali pelepasannya, sehun lelaki muda yang cukup kuat tisu baru terpakai 5 lembar yang berserakan diranjang. Merasa tidak puas sehun memutar video lainnya dan kali ini ia berpindah tempat bermain solo didalam kamar mandinya duduk diatas kloset tangan kanannya mengocok kejantannya dan tangan kirinya memegang ponsel yang sedang menayang video sex orang jepang. Dirinya sedang membayangkan seseorang yang sedang ia sukai dikelasnya dan sesekali ia membayangkan tubuh sexy mommynya.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol kini sedang merangkak menaiki atap kamar putra sulungnya, setelah sampai atas memang ada atap kaca yang pecah tepat sekali pada kamar mandi anaknya. Chanyeol menghampiri untuk setidaknya menambal kaca yang pecah itu biar nanti ia memanggil tukang untuk mengganti atap kaca kamar sehun. Setelah sampai atap kaca chanyeol kaget melihat keadaan didalam kamar mandi anaknya tepatnya melihat kelakuan sehun putra sulungnya. Chanyeol berdecak perlahan membuka atap kaca itu agar tidak menganggu kesibukan anaknya. Setelahnya chanyeol terkekeh melihat kejantanan anaknya yg cukup besar diusianya yang masih terbilang muda, ia jadi ingat dulu waktu pertama kali masturbasi di usia yang sama dengan anaknya kini. Memang buah mangga jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya.

"Aaarghhhhhh"

Sehun terus mengocok kejantannya yang sudah sangat tegang.

"Aarrghhhh lu-luhannnnn"

Chanyeol menahan ketawa, dia tahu pasti putranya membayangkan orang yang lagi disukai.

"Aaaarrrghhh mommyyyyyy"

Erangan berikutnya bikin chanyeol melotot hampir aja dia jatoh, ada rasa cemburu mengingat putranya bisa saja sedang membayangkan baekhyun yang tidak lain adalah ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"TERUS KOCOK TERUSSSSSS"

Kesal chanyeol menyerukan dengan suara yang tinggi, sampai membuat sehun kaget dan langsung menghentikan pergerakannya berdiri dan menutupi kejantanannya dengan boxernya. Wajahnya langsung pucat pasih matanya bergerak gak beraturan keringat dingin mulai muncul. Penis sakit tentu saja karena masih menegang belum mencapai pelepasannya.

"D-da-daddy" setelahnya sehun keluar dari kamar mandi menutupi rasa malunya. Menangis diatas ranjangnya ketakutan ketahuan bermasturbasi dan menonton video porno. Apa lagi tadi chanyeol seperti memarahinya.

Sedangkan chanyeol sudah turun dari atap dan ketawa seperti orang gila.

 **FIN**

 **Eanjirrr bikin apaan nih gua wkwkwwk, terinspirasi dari cerita kocak di kaskus nih wkwkwkw entah kenapa kalo soal bapak anak gua kepikirannya ke chanhun mele**


	2. Ignore

**Bjleeya's Present**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Park Sehun, Park Jackson, Park Jesper**

 **YAOI !!! BOYXBOY**

Bulan ini adalah bulan ke-9 kehamilan baekhyun dokter memprediksi besok atau lusa baekhyun akan melahirkan anak ketiganya. Maka dari itu chanyeol sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk bayi mereka nanti.

"Sehun siapkan popok-popok itu masukkan kedalam tas" chanyeol memerintah sehun yang sedari tadi memainkan game pada ponselnya.

"Baik dad"

Sehun mengemas semua perlengkapan untuk adik bayinya nanti. Setelah selesai ia kembali memainkan ponselnya.

"Sehun kau melupakan handuk bayinya cepat ambil dikamar bayi bawa pada daddy" chanyeol yang mengecek ulang isi tas bayinya dirasa ada yang tidak lengkap.

"Baik dad"

Setelah mengambilnya sehun memberikan handuk itu pada chanyeol.

"Ini dad"

Chanyeol mulai merapikan kembali isi tas bayi itu, namun ponselnya mendapatkan panggilan dari rekan bisnisnya sepertinya masalah penting tepat saat telepon berbunyi suara tangisan jackson terdengar.

"HUUUWEEEEE!!!!"

"Sehun bawa adikmu kesini cepat, kasihan mommymu lelah cepat" chanyeol menutup sound pada ponselnya untuk berbicara pada sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas, baru saja akan memainkan game diponselnya.

Akhirnya dengan langkah malas sehun menghamipiri jackson dikamar orangtuanya yang sedang menangis menendang botol susu yang diberikan baekhyun.

"Sayang jackie kan sudah besar minum susu formulanya yaaaa" baekhyun sedang membujuk jackson yang mengangis diatas ranjang king size orang tuanya.

"Huuuweeee aniyaaa mmy itu hikss itu..." jackson menangis sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dada baekhyun, kakinya masih menendang-nendang tiba-tiba aja tanpa sengaja kakinya menendang pinggir perut baekhyun membuat baekhyun merintih.

"Akh..."

Sehun yang melihatnya langsung melotot, langsung gendong jackson.

"Yakkk!! Jackie apa yang kau lakukan lihat kamu menendang adik bayi!" Sehun memarahi jackson yang mencebikan bibirnya lalu nangis semakin keras.

"HUUUWEEEEEEE JAAT HYUNG JAAT HUWEEEE MMYYY DDYYY!!!"

"Mom aku akan bawa jack keluar, mom istirahat saja, mom tidak apa-apa kan? Adik bayi juga kan?" Tanya sehun khawatir membuat baekhyun tersenyum sayang kepada putra sulungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang"

"Oke aku keluar"

 **e)(o**

Sehun menggendong jackson yang masih menangis keruang tamu dimana ada daddynya yang masih fokus terhadap ponselnya seperti sedang bertukar pesan. Namun perhatian chanyeol teralih pada kedua jagoannya.

"Ututu kenapa menangis jagoannya daddy hmmm?" Chanyeol mengambil alih jackson sedang jackson langsung memeluk leher daddynya erat.

"Hiksss sihun hyungie jaat hiksss ddadyyy"

Chanyeol menatap tanya kepada sehun, sehun menghela nafasnya dan menjelaskan.

"Jackie gak mau minum susu formula dia masih ingin menyusu asi dad"

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum, jadi bulan depan itu adalah usia ke 2 tahun jackson batas usia menyusu asi adalah 2 tahun karena baekhyun sedang hamil jadi semakin memproses banyak air asinya membuat jackson semakin ingin menyusu karena dari bayi jackson sangat jarang meminum susu formula. Entahlah baekhyun adalah laki-laki paling special menurutnya.

"Dan jackie tadi sedikit menendang adik bayi dad" sehun agak takut mengatakan ini.

"APAAAA?!!" Seperti dugaannya ayahnya pasti kaget dan mungkin dia yang akan kena dampartnya.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih!!! Kenapa bisa sampai tertendang seperti itu! Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan mommymu!!!! Astagaaa sehun!" Dan ya sehun hanya menunduk takut.

"Mianhae dad~"

Chanyeol berdecak kesal dan pergi kekamarnya dengan jackie untuk melihat keadaan suami cantiknya.

 **e)(o**

"Sayang kamu tidak apa-apa? Apa jack terlalu kuat menendang baeboo?" Melihat suami dan anak tengahnya baekhyun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu tidak disengaja kok. Ohiya dimana sehunnie?" Baekhyun mencari putra sulungnya.

"Cik anak itu, entahlah mungkin bermain dengan ponselnya"

"Chanyeollooo kau tidak usah marah pada sehunnie dia sudah menjaga aku dan adik-adiknya dengan baik" baekhyun mencoba memberitahu chanyeol.

"Dia sudah besar sayang harusnya cepat tanggap ketika sesuatu buruk akan terjadi" chanyeol tetap keukeuh.

"Itu reflek jackie chanyeollo bukan kesalahan sehunnie!!! Lagi pula aku tidak apa-apak kan !!!! Kau harus minta maaf pada putraku!" Baekhyun hanya terlalu sayang pada anaknya.

"Hey-hey tenang sayang tenang sehun putraku juga hey-"

"Kau tidak sayang pada- AKHHHH..." belum selesai baekhyun sudah merasakan sakit hebat pada perutnya lalu disusul sesuatu basah merembas pada bagian bawah perutnya.

Chanyeol terbelalak apakah baekhyun akan melahirkan hari ini. Sedang jackson yang sedari tadi diam merasa takut melihat keadaan momnya kesakitan seperti itu mulai menangis.

"Hiksss mom hikssss!!!"

Chanyeol kalang kabut ingin menurunkan jack digendongannya namun jackson tidak mau melepaskan gendongannya. Emosi menguasai dirinya. Chanyeol adalah pria yabg tidak mudah mengontrol emosinya.

"PARK SEHUNN!!!!" Chanyeol berteriak memanggil anaknya membuat baekhyun mencengkram lengan chanyeol kuat menahan sakit dan juga menyuruh chanyeol agar tidak memarahi sehun. Sedang jackson kembali menangis keras. Chanyeol dibuat kewalahan.

"PAARKK SEHUN CEPAT KESINI!!!! MOMMYMU AKAN MELAHIRKAN!!!!!!"

BRAKK~

Pintu kamarnya didobrak sehun panik melihat keluarganya terserang panik, dirinya langsung menggendong jackson. Lalu chanyeol membawa baekhyun bridal style turun dari lantai atas untuk ke garasi mobil mebawa suami beserta anak-anaknya kerumah sakit.

 **e)(o**

Mereka menunggu 1 jam persalinan baekhyun, dan setelah selesai mereka semua diperbolehkan untuk masuk dan melihat keadaan bayi tersebut melalui kaca dinding, sedang baekhyun masih belum pulih dikamar lain karena operasi caesarnya.

"Daddyyyy ad..ik bayi tah..mpan pelti jack" jackson mengucap kata walaupun belum sempurna membuat chanyeol tersenyum gemas.

"Tentu saja jagoan-jagoan daddy tampan seperti daddy nya" mereka asyik berdua melupakan seorang anak beranjak remaja yang melihat adik bungsunya, dirinya seperti tidak dianggap.

"Yasudah kita menunggu mommy siuman oke?"

"Keeee" jackson menyahut.

Mereka pergi meninggalkan sehun yang menahan tangis melihat daddynya yang tidak peduli lagi padanya. Dia masih ingat dulu waktu kecil memang dirinya sangat nakal sering mendapatkan omelan tapi daddynya sangat sayang padanya ia tahu bentuk omelan daddynya adalah untuk membuat dirinya lebih berani. Tapi jika daddynya mengabaikannya itu hal yang paling ditakuti sehun ia lebih baik dimarahi ketimbang diabaikan seperti ini.

"sehun?" Mendengar daddynya memanggil namanya membuat ada sedikit kesenangan dalam hatinya.

"Iya dad?" Dengan nada ceria ia menyahut, persepsinya salah daddynya masih menyayanginya.

"Dimana tas adikmu?" Pertanyaan chanyeol membuat sehun mengernyit, tas apa pikirnya.

"Cik! Kau pasti melupakannya. "

Sehun tersentak dia baru mengingatnya tas perlengkapan bayi milik adiknya yang telah ia dan daddynya susun tadi, sehun meremas ujung jaketnya. Dia tidak mau salah sedikitpun dihadapan ayahnya cukup ia salah sudah ketahuan menonton video porno, tidak untuk masalah kecil seperti ini.

"Mianhae dad~"

"Sudahlah" lalu chanyeol pergi membawa jackson entah kemana. Sehun masih setia diruang bayi itu menemani adiknya.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun sudah sadar sepenuhnya walaupun masih belum bisa bergerak banyak dirinya sedang menyusui putra mungilnya yang telah chanyeol beri nama Jesper Park, dengan chanyeol dan jackson yang sedang menatap mereka kagum. Keadaan ruangan sangat ramai diisi oleh kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Namun seperti ada yang kurang pikir lelaki cantik itu.

"Chanyeollooo?"

"Iya sayang?"

"Dimana sehunnie????" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada menuntut pada suaminya.

Chanyeol yang ditanya ikut panik sedari tadi dirinya melupakan keberadaan sehun terakhir kali ia meninggalkan sehun diruang bayi setelah ia membawa perlengkapan jesper ia sudah tidak melihat keberadaan putra sulungnya.

"Hikss..dimana putraku!!!hiksss.." baekhyun mulai khawatir tidak melihat si sulung, membuat jesper menangis merasakan pergerakan ibunya. Baekhyun memukul keras dada chanyeol.

Akhirnya jesper diambil alih oleh Ny. Park dan baekhyun menangis dipelukan Ny. Byun jackson berada digendongan Tn. Byun. Chanyeol lantas keluar dari ruangan mencari putra sulungnya, ia khawatir sangat dirinya baru menyadari bahwa dirinya sejak tadi mengabaikan putranya semenjak baekhyun hamil dirinya telah mengabaikan putranya.

Chanyeol sudah mencari disudut rumah sakit namun belum menemukan keberadaan sehun. Chanyeol mencoba mencari sehun dirumahnya dan ada sepasang sepatu sisulung didepan pintu ia tahu pasti sehun berada didalam dengan langsung pergi kekamar putranya, melihat putranya yang tertidur dengan jejak air mata mengering dipipi mulusnya, chanyeol merasa menjadi ayah yang paling jahat didunia. Dirinya menghampiri sisulung dan mengelus rambut sehun sayang.

"Hmmm mommy" sehun bergumam dalam tidurnya. Dan mulai membuka matanya lalu terkejut melihat chanyeol yang berada dihadapannya, sehun berubah gugup.

"E-ee dad"

"Maafkan daddy" sehun bingung, saat daddynya meminta maaf dan membawa tubuh jangkungnya untuk dipeluk, lalu dirinya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku juga yang tidak becus menjaga mommy dan adik-adik"

"Tidak sayang, kau adalah jagoan daddy jagoan mommy jagoan dari adik-adikmu kau adalah hyung yang terbaik. Maafkan daddy selama ini mengabaikanmu. Untuk permintaan maaf daddy kau ingin apa?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya masih memeluk chanyeol erat.

"Aku minta sesuatunya nanti saja pas aku sudah besar dad, kalo sekarang aku kangen mommy dan adik-adik" sehun terkekeh membuat chanyeol gemas walaupun sudah berusia remaja tapi sehun masih menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Baiklah, ayokkk sebelumnya kita makan dulu oke? Daddy tahu kau belum makan dari pagi, setelah itu kita bertemu mereka"

"OKESIAP DADDY~~~"

 **FIN**

 **Oke kemarin humor bapak anak sekarang melow2nya bapak anak.. gayakin sih gua kalo dpet feelnya u.u ... judulnya gua ganti yaaa kalo lagi mood mau gua bikin series tapi beda cerita tapi masih keluarga yg sama.**


End file.
